Merlin: The Diamond of the Day (alternate ending)
by katiec32
Summary: An alternate ending to season 5. Reveal Fic. Feedback is most welcome!


The Diamond of the Day (alternate ending)

As the battle raged below, an old sorcerer appeared atop the hill. He raised his staff and brought it down hard to the ground, as he did so, Saxons fell on the battlefield below him.

Arthur looked up, he recognised the old man immediately. He was stunned, this man was powerful and he could not quite believe he was here to help him. As Arthur watched, the sorcerer raised his staff again, as he brought it down the Saxons that were charging toward him fell where they stood. Arthur no longer felt afraid. The old sorcerer was here to help, and Arthur turned back to the battle, he would thank the man later but could not afford to be distracted now.

A deafening screech was heard from above, a dragon appeared flying low over the battlefield, ready to attack Camelot's forces. The men below looked up in fear, bracing for an attack. The old man spoke in a commanding voice, chanting words that no one below understood. The dragon regarded the old man and screeched before flying away.

Across the battlefield Morgana looked up, also recognising the old man stood upon the hill. " _EMRYS!_ " she screamed in rage. The man she called Emrys turned his attention on her, lightning flashed across the sky and Morgana flew back, hitting her head on the rocks behind.

Mordred was marching across the fields, sword in hand. He took no part in the battle unless necessary, he only had one thing on his mind; he was going to find Arthur, going to take his revenge. He too had seen the sorcerer on the hill, and like Morgana he recognised the man, but he had no time for him, no time to be afraid. He found Arthur and approached him swiftly, sword at the ready. Arthur turned to face him and Mordred swung at him, Arthur blocked him easily and the fight was on. They exchanged blow after blow until Mordred seized an advantage. He tripped Arthur and was ready to deliver a fatal blow, when the old sorcerer banged down his staff again, Mordred fell and Arthur wasted no time in rising and plunging his sword through the young man. "I'm sorry Mordred" he said quietly, as the man died.

Around them, Saxons continued to fall as the old sorcerer on the hill commanded the skies.

Across the field one of Morgana's men had found her, he shook her gently and her eyes fluttered open. "It's Emrys...' she whispered, still dazed "We have to get out of here Morgana" replied the man. He helped her to her feet and she surveyed the battle around them, Emrys had indeed afforded the Camelot knights an advantage, she was not strong enough to fight back. She nodded "Fall back!" she yelled to her Army "retreat!" they did not hesitate in following her "You will pay for this Emrys!" she screamed before she turned on her heel and fled.

The battle was over as quickly as it had begun.

A great cheer rang out amongst Camelot's army as they watched Morgana and her men flee. Arthur smiled with relief and clapped the men around him on the back. He turned to survey the scene around him, to try and account for his men, his friends, as he turned he saw a figure running down the hill toward him. Merlin.

Arthur hurried toward him, he had been angry when Merlin said he wouldn't be joining him, but that feeling has gone. He remembered the warning Merlin had sent him last night. Gwen thought it had been a dream but it wasn't, Merlin had warned him what was about to happen, and it had been true, without that warning the battle would have been lost before it even began. Arthur was not sure how Merlin had done it, but at that moment he didn't care. He was just glad to see his friend.

"Merlin!" cried Arthur, "what are you doing here?" He had reached Merlin now and held out his arm, Merlin took it with a grin and Arthur clapped him on the back "I... I finished collecting supplied for Gauis" Merlin explained, somewhat lamely. "I knew I needed to be here, I came as soon as I could" "You missed all the action, as usual" said Arthur, gesturing to the battlefield around them "the battle is won" Merlin shook his head and grabbed Arthur's arm looking very serious "Arthur, the battle has not yet begun." Arthur looked at him with a frown "Morgana realised she could not win this battle, but she will not give up, you marched here to meet her on your terms Today, she will want to finish this on her terms"

Arthur frowned as he regarded his servant, who was looking unusually serious. Arthur didn't know how Merlin knew this, but it didn't matter, he realised Merlin was speaking the truth.

Arthur nodded slowly "What do we do?" he asked, more to himself than to Merlin. "Morgana will summon you to meet her, if we don't go I fear she will turn her anger on Camelot before we have a chance to return" said Merlin seriously "If **_we_** don't go?" questioned Arthur with a raised brow. Merlin smiled "I am sorry I could not be here with you before but please trust me when I say it was necessary. My place is at your side Arthur, I will not leave you. We will defeat Morgan, Arthur, and we are going to do so together." Arthur nodded at him "Thank you Merlin" he looked around "come, we must find the others"

Thanks to the sorcerer they had not suffered many casualties. There were many injured men however, and they helped them to a tent nearby for treatment. Arthur was pleased to find Percival, Leon, and Gwaine had returned safely from battle. Before long they were seated back in the King's tent.

"The sorcerer... " began Leon "...why did he help us?" Gwaine shook his head "I have no idea" "One thing is for sure" said Percival "we owe him our lives" Arthur nodded in agreement, "we all owe the sorcerer a great debt, when this is over I hope to find him, and give him our thanks, his help cannot go unrewarded" "but Sire, sorcery is banned...?" Leon said questioningly "Yes..." replied Arthur slowly, "but we all owe our lives to sorcery... perhaps it should not be"

Merlin was looking at the floor while the knights spoke of the sorcerer; he did not speak but listened intently. Gwen remained silent also however her eyes were on Merlin, she looked at him curiously, she wondered why he looked so nervous. The knights continued their chat, exchanging tales from the battlefield. It seems all of them had similar experiences; the foes they were facing had fallen at the sorcerers command. Gwaine told how he had seen Morgana knocked down.

"Where is Morgana?" asked Leon, "what happens now..?" Arthur stood up to reply but before he could speak a guard entered the tent "Sire" he bowed to Arthur "A messenger has arrived, they wish to speak with you" Arthur and Merlin exchanged a look "he is alone and unarmed" continued the guard.

"Thank you" replied Arthur, "I will come to meet him" Arthur picked up his sword and sheathed it, he turned, "wait for me here" he told his friends, and got up and left the tent. Merlin rose and hurried after him.

Arthur stood outside waiting for the messenger to be brought to him; he smiled when Merlin arrived at his side. Merlin has said he wouldn't leave him and it was clear that he meant it. Arthur nodded at Merlin and then turned as the messenger arrived.

The messenger was a young man, much younger than Arthur, he looked scared, and trembled as he was brought toward the king.

"y..yyour h-highness" he stuttered and knelt before Arthur. Arthur helped him up, "you have nothing to fear" said Arthur kindly, the boy clearly wanted no part in this war; he was acting out of fear of Morgana. "T-thank you, my Lord" said the boy as he stood, "I bring a message from the lady Morgana" he held out a scroll and bowed as he did so. Arthur took the message and moved toward the guard's torch to read it.

 _My dear brother,_

 _You were lucky today, lucky that Emrys was able to protect you. You will not be so lucky in future._

 _Enough blood has been spilled today, you will send your army home and I will do the same._

 _Before you stands a mountain, beyond this a dark forest to the left of it you will find a fortress._

 _Meet me at the fortress at noon tomorrow. We fight for the crown._

 _Morgana_

Merlin and Arthur finished reading and looked at each other. Merlin nodded.

Arthur turned back to the messenger. "Tell Morgana I will meet her"

"Y-yes my Lord" the boy whispered, still shaking.

Merlin stepped forward "Morgana will kill you if you do not return" he said gently "once you have delivered your message you should leave" the boy nodded "do you have family?" Arthur asked "S-she killed them..." the boy whispered looking at the ground. Arthur and Merlin exchanged another look "You are welcome in Camelot" said Arthur "my lord?" the boy questioned, looking up. "This is not your war" continued Arthur, "if you can escape, Camelot will welcome you" he put his hand on the boys shoulder "I wish you luck" "Thank you, my lord" the boy said, a bit more confidently this time as he bowed. "I too wish you luck tomorrow" Arthur smiled at the boy and turned back to the tent, Merlin nodded and followed Arthur inside.

Back inside the tent Arthur showed the summons to the group. A tear fell silently down Gwen's cheek "I have to go" Arthur said gently, wiping it away. "I know" she replied, "but please return" Arthur nodded.

"We are coming with you" said Leon. "I won't hear of it" Arthur replied shaking his head. "It's too dangerous" Percival, Gwaine, and Leon exchanged looks and together they stood "try and stop us" said Gwaine. Arthur frowned and opened his mouth to protest, Merlin stood beside the knights and cut him off "we're coming." "Merlin- it's too..." Arthur started to protest, but Merlin took a step toward him, he crossed his arms and cocked his head, his brows were raised clearly telling Arthur that his mind was made up.

Arthur relented, he nodded at his servant, there was no use arguing. " I am humbled to see such loyalty from my friends, it would be an honour to have you join me" Arthur surveyed the men stood around him "this will be dangerous, more dangerous than anything we have faced before, more so than this battle" they all nodded "but I believe we can do this, Morgana fights with hatred, with anger, we fight with hope for freedom, for justice, for peace, we fight for what is right, and that is more powerful than she will ever be." The knights stood proud, nodding their agreement "for the love of Camelot- we can defeat her" Arthur finished, the knights all clapped him on the back.

Gwaine took the letter from Arthur and read over it again, "who is Emrys?" he asked with a frown. Arthur shook his head "I've not heard that name before" "the sorcerer from the hill...?" Leon suggested. The knights all fell silent, wondering who this Emrys was and why he wanted to protect them, after a moment Arthur looked around at his friends, before breaking the silence; "you must all get some rest, we cannot know what tomorrow can bring but we do know we will need all our strength." The knights filed from the tent, they nodded to Arthur and squeezed his shoulder on the way past.

"I am going to check on Gauis" said Gwen "don't be long" replied Arthur, squeezing her hand. She smiled at him, and they both understood, she would be back soon and they would spend the day together, they had been gifted more time together and they wouldn't waste it.

Arthur sat down and stared at the ground, his head in his hands "I don't know how to defeat Morgana" he said slowly, Merlin sat beside him "don't worry" he said confidently, "everything is going to be alright, we will defeat her tomorrow" Arthur looked up at him, Merlin looked determined. "How can you be so sure? What power has my sword against her spells?" Merlin looked at him and smiled "we can do this Arthur" he paused, "you just have to trust me" Arthur looked at him with a confused frown "I do trust you Merlin..." Merlin stood up "you need to rest Arthur; you will need your strength tomorrow." Arthur nodded still looking at him with confusion, "you must rest as well" Merlin now nodded and smiled "It is an honour to serve you Arthur, and it will be an honour to join you tomorrow, you are a great King, and tomorrow you will defeat a great evil, as long as we trust in each other we will succeed" and with that he turned and left the tent leaving Arthur to contemplate his words. He did trust Merlin, though he wasn't sure how that would help him. As he thought he realised, though he couldn't work out why, that somehow he knew that what Merlin had said was true. It was going to be alright.

Gwen returned shortly after, and Arthur told her how confidently Merlin had spoken of their battle tomorrow. Gwen smiled, and held Arthur close, "I believe Merlin is much wiser than you give him credit for" he nodded "you are right... though don't tell him I said that" he joked, trying to lighten the mood. She looked at him with a new determination "you can do this Arthur, I know you will come home." They spent the day together, taking comfort from each other, but no longer mentioning the evil that faced them the next day.

Merlin went to see Gauis, he had not seen him since leaving Camelot for the crystal cave. Gauis was in a tent not far from Arthur's treating the wounded. Merlin walked in and Gauis promptly put down the bowl of water in his hand and enveloped Merlin in a hug "You did it" Gauis said grinning, Merlin couldn't help but grin back.

Merlin explained what had happened in the crystal cave, tears formed in his eyes as he told how he saw his father. Gauis recounted how he had watched from the tent as Merlin had appeared on the hill, disguised as the old sorcerer, and turned the battle.

"It's not over Gauis..." Merlin said, sitting down on the same bench where Gauis had placed his bowl of water "Morgana has summoned us, we fight at noon tomorrow" he continued, Gauis nodded, "what will you do?" he asked the young sorcerer sat before him, Merlin shook his head "I don't know yet, I don't think I will know until we arrive" Merlin paused and stood up "This is it Gauis, whatever happens, this ends tomorrow. I don't think I will be able to hide it from Arthur any longer." Gauis sighed "you must get some rest Merlin, you will need your strength to defeat Morgana tomorrow" Merlin stood up and hugged him again "You can do this Merlin" said Gauis letting him go, Merlin looked at him, he looked determined and he nodded "I **_will_ ** do this." He bade Gauis farewell and went back to his tent, beside Arthurs, to get some rest.

The next morning came all too quickly. Gwen was to take charge in Arthur's absence. They would give the injured another day to rest and then make their way home. Merlin, Arthur, Percival, Gwaine and Leon said their farewells to Gauis and Gwen, and left at first light.

They left on foot, and made their way over the mountain, and toward the forest, when they reached it they could see the fortress in the distance to their left. They marched toward it purposefully. They were wary, Morgana knew which way they would come and they were on the lookout for an attack, but no one stopped them.

They reached the castle walls and Arthur turned to his men. "This is it, I do not know what will happen once we enter, but I do know that it is an honour to have you all with me, to fight for what we believe in, I hope we all return home together" The men exchanged nods, they were ready.

They entered the fortress together. It was old, forgotten and partially ruined. It was cold and empty. They walked through the entry chamber and into the centre room. At the end was an old stone throne, on it was sat Morgana.

"Welcome, dear brother" said Morgana mockingly "and of course you have brought your _brave_ knights, and the _mighty_ Emrys" she said, nodding toward the men that stood beside him. Arthur looked puzzled "what are you talking about Morgana?" she laughed "of course... you don't know" her voice was full of false pity, "what are you talking about Morgana?" Arthur repeated, more forcefully this time. She laughed again and turned her attention away from the king, standing up and taking a step toward them, her eyes firmly on Merlins.

Merlin held her gaze and stepped in front of Arthur, Arthur tried to pull him back but Merlin stopped him "It's alright Arthur" he said firmly. "So... _Merlin"_ she said his name with disgust, "it was you... all this time, hiding in plain sight" she took another step forward. "How did you keep it hidden?" she demanded with rage in her eyes.

"Merlin, what is she talking about?" asked Arthur, looking at his servant who stood before calmly watching Morgana, Merlin didn't reply. Morgana laughed again her attention still on Merlin, "and you have never told him..." she shook her head "You know he will _hate_ you when he realises" she spat cruelly, emphasising the word hate. Merlin didn't speak but stood before Arthur with his arm raised, as if he were about to throw something "well, come on _Emrys_ , speak up" she raised her eyebrow at him, "tell my dear brother how you have deceived him all these years"

Merlin spoke, he addressed Arthur but did not take his eyes off Morgana "I'm sorry Arthur" his voice was strong but emotionless, Arthur looked puzzled "Merlin what ...?" but before he could finish he felt something grab him. It was as if an invisible hand had picked him up, he looked across and saw the knights move with him, picked up and placed in the corner by some invisible force, leaving Merlin alone, facing Morgana "Merlin!" Arthur yelled, he was not sure what was happening but he knew he could not let Merlin face her alone, he ran forward to help him but was pushed back, a force surrounded them, as though they were trapped in an invisible cell.

Morgana looked over at them, trapped in the corner, she raised her hand and Arthur braced himself for her spell, her eyes flashed as she cried out a strange word, the knights saw the flash of red racing toward them, but then nothing, the air in front of them shimmered, it was as though her spell had hit the invisible wall and stopped. Arthur looked at his fellow knights with confusion, if Morgana hadn't trapped them in the corner who had? Who was protecting them?

"Very good Emrys..." Morgana said slowly, she kept her eyes on Merlin as she spoke. "But no matter, once you are dead their protection will die with you"

She raised her hand again and sent the same flash of red light toward Merlin "Merlin, no!" cried Arthur from his prison, but Merlin simply raised his hand and the flash of light stopped.

She laughed she would kill him, but she wanted to have her fun first. She raised her hand and sent another spell toward him, Merlin did not move and once again it stopped. She walked slowly across the room, her eyes not leaving Merlin, a cruel grin spread across her face. "Aithusa" she cried, sitting down on the throne, her hand was still up, ready to protect herself if need be.

They heard a loud screech outside, and a thud. The white dragon from the battle landed outside and forced its way in to the fortress. Merlin remained where he was, he showed no emotion on his face. From their invisible prison in the corner Arthur yelled out to him "Run Merlin!" but he didn't move. He did not so much as acknowledge the great beast that was now standing before him, he kept his eyes focused on Morgana.

Morgana dropped her gaze from Merlin as she walked over to the dragon and stroked it's head "Kill him!" she commanded. The dragon looked at her, it looked sad, it hung its head but did not attack. "Aithusa?" Morgana hesitated "Kill him" she commanded again in a mad voice.

"She can't Morgana" Merlin said, his voice strong, "you cannot command her" Morgana screamed with rage and sent another spell toward Merlin, this time the dragon blocked it, breathing fire toward Morgana who raised her hand to create a shield between them. "Leave here, Aithusa" said Merlin in a commanding voice "find Kilgarrah, you are not to return to the battle" The dragons fire ceased, she bowed her head at Merlin and forced her way back outside.

Morgana appeared shocked, but quickly recovered "fine!" she cried "I will have to kill you myself" She raised her hands and yelled, firing spell after spell toward Merlin. He calmly stood his ground his hand remained raised and the spells seemed to bounce off him.

Merlin spoke again, " _Onbregdan_ " he said firmly, one hand still raised in front of him the other moved slightly to his side. His eyes were still on Morgana, his face looked eerily calm. Arthur felt his sword fly from his hand, "no!" he cried, he grabbed for it but was rebuffed by the invisible shield that kept him trapped.

Morgana took a pause from firing spells as the sword landed in Merlins outstretched hand, "a sword?" she said disdainfully "all this power and you intend to kill me with a sword?" she laughed, "no mortal weapon can kill me Emrys" She fired another spell at him, it flew toward him and stopped just like the others, "come on!" she yelled "fight back... or are you not as powerful as they say?" she asked in her mocking tone

"What happened to you Morgana?" asked Merlin quietly "you were once so kind" Morgana scoffed at him "I was weak, I see that now" "I blame myself for what became of you" sad Merlin sadly, he sighed, and stepped forward purposefully, "Goodbye Morgana" he said, as he drove Arthur's sword into her. Morgana's eyes widened as she fell to the ground "Emrys!" she cried "This is no mortal weapon Morgana, it was forged in a dragons breath" said Merlin simply as her eyes closed. "Goodbye Emrys" she said stonily, and took her last breath.

Merlin dropped the sword, it echoed loudly as it clattered to the ground. He slowly turned to the corner where Arthur and the knights were trapped, his eyes flashed gold and they felt the force around them dissipate. Arthur's eyes had been on Merlin the entire battle. Merlin had stood bravely the entire time, he had shown no fear, his face had remained stony, his voice brave, until now. As Arthur got up and walked toward him he could see that Merlin looked scared.

Arthur was still not sure what had happened, but what he did know was that they owed their lives to Merlin. He approached Merlin cautiously, then embraced him in a hug "Thank you" he said quietly before letting him go. When he spoke again he sounded serious "I think you have some explaining to do Merlin" Merlin nodded, eyes to the ground.

Arthur looked around "It is nearly nightfall" he addressed his men, we will have to camp here for the night, he looked at his three knights "I need you to find water, and firewood" they nodded "yes Sire" and strode away without hesitation, they were confused by what they had seen, but understood that Arthur wished to speak with Merlin alone. They all clapped Merlin on the back as they passed, they were also not sure what had just happened but knew that were it not for Merlin they would be dead.

The room was quiet after the knights left. Merlin didn't move, didn't dare look up at Arthur. Arthur paced around him, and it was he who finally broke the silence "you have magic...why did you never tell me you had magic" his voice was strong and demanding, Merlin could not tell if he was angry or not "I couldn't tell you Arthur, you would have had me killed" Merlin looked up now, meeting Arthurs eyes. Arthur sighed "I wouldn't..." he sat down on a bench near them and looked up at Merlin, "who is Emrys?" "It is what the druids call me..." Arthur looked puzzled "I don't understand" Merlin sighed and sat down beside him "When I first found out I didn't either" he smiled weakly and continued "the druids have many legends and prophecies Arthur, about you. They say you are destined to become the greatest king the land has ever known, you are destined to unite the lands and allow magic back to the kingdom. They also say you cannot achieve this without the help of Emrys" Arthur looked at him with a frown "how long have you been learning magic?" Merlin shook his head "I haven't, I was born like this" Arthur nodded "so you mean to say you have been using magic all this time?" Merlin smiled "remember when I was given the job as your servant?" Arthur smirked, "unfortunately, yes" "I used magic to save you from that dagger, I've used magic to help you ever since" Arthur rubbed his temples and sighed "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you" said Merlin, Arthur paused "I'm sorry too" he replied seriously.

At that moment the knights all returned, Percival and Gwaine had armfuls of firewood, while Leon had filled all their water skins from a well outside.

They built a fire outside first and farewelled Morgana each deep in thought. They then moved inside, Merlin built a fire and lit it, without magic. They all sat around in silence. The knights were not sure what had been said, and they were not sure they should ask.

The silence broke when again they heard a screeching sound and a great thud outside. They all got up, knights drawing their swords, afraid Morgana's dragon had returned. They moved outside and Merlin heard the voice in his head calling his name _"Merlin!"_ before he saw Kilgarrah. "Stop!" he yelled to his friends as they approached the dragon. "It's ok, he won't hurt you"

He ran up behind the group and his friends, though nervous, lowered their swords. Merlin walked in between them and stood in front of the dragon. "Merlin!" cautioned Arthur, but Merlin just turned to him and smiled "It's alright Arthur" he said reassuringly, Arthur frowned and remained where he was, Melin turned back to the dragon, still smiling. The dragon looked at them all, and bowed his head toward Merlin "well done young warlock" the dragon said "you have succeeded, the witch is dead and the king lives"

Merlin nodded, "Albion will not be born until the young king knows the truth" he advised. Merlin's smile faded and he suddenly looked worried, "it is time" the dragon finished. Kilgarrah turned his attention to Arthur and looked at him curiously, "Arthur Pendragon, many stories have been written about you and Merlin, you are destined to unite the land of Albion and allow magic to return. Merlin has dedicated his life to protecting you, you do not need to fear him" Arthur looked stunned, he frowned and did not speak for a long time, "I don't fear him" he replied finally "that is good" stated Kilgarrah simply, "Arthur you have won this battle and defeated a great evil, but you cannot hope to create the kingdom of Albion without Merlin's guidance, you will be shown what has been, and that will shape what is to come" Arthur looked at the great dragon stood before him with confusion "I don't understand" The dragon smiled and turned his attention to Merlin "Young warlock, must take the young Pendragon to the crystal cave, the crystal you used to send a warning yesterday will show the king all he needs to know" Merlin nodded "Thank you" he replied cautiously sounding though he was unsure if he meant it, Kilgarrah regarded the expression on his face and spoke; "do not be afraid Merlin, the truth was not supposed to remain hidden forever" he turned his back and spread his wings "Goodbye young warlock" said the dragon, and took to the skies.

They all watched the dragon leave in silence; none of them sure what to say. The three knights exchanged looks with each other. Last time Leon had seen the dragon they had been trying to kill it, on Arthur's orders, but now the king looked surprisingly calm as he watched the beast fly away.

"The warning..." said Arthur, breaking their silence, "it wasn't a dream. It was you", it was not really a question but Merlin nodded; "I will show you, tomorrow." The group walked silently back inside and sat around the fire, finally Gwaine spoke up "so... are you two going to tell us what is going on?" Merlin looked at the king, who nodded "I have magic" said Merlin, "I was born with magic. I use it to protect Camelot, I used it to defeat Morgana." The knights nodded slowly "the sorcerer at the battle...?" asked Percival. Merlin nodded though his eyes were to the ground, "that was me" the silence stretched on until... "Thank you, Merlin" said Leon, and one by one they clapped him on the back and thanked him. They fell back into silence and settled down to sleep for the night, each deep in thought. Though magic was banned, considered evil they all knew there was no evil in Merlin. He was their friend and he had saved them. They did not know what would happen next, Merlin's fate was in the king's hands.

They left at dawn the next morning, and arrived back in Camlann before noon. Camelot's army had already left. The five friends readied their horses and road for home. Merlin and Arthur left the others as they neared the crystal cave. Leon, Percival and Gwaine would soon catch up with the army marching home; they would tell the others that their king was safe.

Arthur cautiously entered the cave with Merlin, unsure what was about to happen. Merlin was also unsure, but he looked, if possible, more worried than Arthur. He led the king to a crystal and gestured to it, indicating that Arthur should look at it.

Arthur bent down and looked into the crystal, he saw a vision form in front of him, it was him, sitting in court, a sorceress lay on the floor before him, preparing to throw a dagger, he saw Merlin slow down the dagger to pull him out of the way. He saw Merlin speaking to the dragon, deep under the castle, heard the dragon explain Merlin and Arthur's destiny. He saw scene after scene of Merlin saving him. He saw Merlin send a light to guide him as he climbed a dark cave. He saw Merlin enchanting a lance so that Lancelot could kill the griffin. He saw Merlin defeating a great sorcerer, Cornelius Sigan. He saw Merlin forging his sword in a drags breath, he saw Merlin defeat Morgaus' immortal army, and he saw Merlin as an old man fighting Morgana. He realised Merlin knew of Morgana's treachery long before anyone else, and had tried to protect them. He saw scene after scene appear in front of him, most of them scenes he recognised, but now he could see the truth, he could see what Merlin had done. The scenes flashed by for near half an hour, Arthur watched, entranced by what he saw. Then the last scenes appeared; Merlin was attacked by a creature and came to this very cave to get his magic back, he then appeared at the battle and saved them all.

It stopped, the crystal went still. Arthur sat for a moment in stunned silence, eyes wide. Then he rose.

Arthur turned, Merlin hung his head to avoid the king's gaze. Arthur saw that tears were running down Merlins face. "I'm sorry" said Merlin, Arthur shook his head "Thank you Merlin, you have done so much for me and have had to do so in fear, that will change, I promise" Merlin looked up warily, "I mean it Merlin" Arthur said seriously. Arthur head out his arm and Merlin grabbed it, a smile spreading across his face. Arthur pulled him in to a hug.

The two friends left the cave, the tension they had been feeling since battling Morgana lifted, they rode home quickly, chatting like the old friends they were. Neither of them mentioned what had just happened, though both knew that there was much to be discussed in the days to come.

Their trip home was uneventful; they met the party returning from Camlann not far from the city of Camelot. Gwen and Gauis were thrilled to see them return safely, they dismounted their horses to greet them and Merlin and Arthur did the same. Merlin walked to Gauis with a grin and hugged him, "you did it?" Gauis asked, Merlin pulled back from him and nodded, the grin never leaving his face but tears streaming again down his face "he knows Gauis" replied Merlin. Gauis looked over at Arthur who was holding Gwen close to him, Arthur smiled at him and gave a small nod of his head. They soon mounted their horses once more and Arthur lead the party back to Camelot with Merlin riding by his side.

The next day Merlin found himself knelt before the court, as Arthur addressed the room. "I know now that magic is not evil. Without the help of a loyal and brave sorcerer we would not have defeated Morgana. Merlin has fought bravely for us, to bring peace to the land. The ban on sorcery is uplifted immediately."

The crowed clapped while Arthur drew his sword and lowered it gently to Merlins shoulders "Arise, Sir Merlin, court sorcerer of Camelot." The crowd cheered as he stood. "On behalf of Camelot I thank you for your help, we could not have won this war without you."

The cheering died down and court was dismissed, Merlin turned to Arthur "Thank you", he said tears threatening to fall, Arthur smiled at him "you are welcome, just don't let any of this go to your head" he advised, "its big enough already" he added seriously, he gave Merlin a playful shove and they walked from the room together.


End file.
